


Something's Watching

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Medieval Fairy Tale Adventures (InuKag Week 2017) [5]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Day 5 - AU, F/F, F/M, InuKag Week, InuKag Week 2017, Prompt Fill, There's actually tons more pairings and headcanon here than could fit in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: Kagome can't help but feel like something has its eyes on her.





	

 

 

 Kagome adjusts the camera, tilting the lens so that it covers the entire abandoned corridor.  Something makes her shiver.  When she looks over to her twin, Kikyou has a distant look in her eyes.  Kagome knows that look.  It means that nothing good will come of this night.  She suppresses another shiver as she makes some final adjustments, Kikyou hovering close with a prayer on her lips.  They set up the last camera (in one of the wards with the floor barely intact) in a hurry and head back. 

 

They join the rest of the team at the van, ready to get their investigation underway.  Miroku is fiddling with the audio recorders, muttering to obscenities to himself that Kagome tries hard not to hear for fear she’d blush.  Sango is flicking through the preliminary research she did one last time to see what highlights she should mention during her part of the briefing.  She has a small earpiece in and Kagome knows without being told that she’s on the line to her brother Kohaku and Shippou, the two youngest members of their strange little group, listening to the research they’re doing and the dirt they’re dig up in case they can make use of it tonight. 

 

InuYasha’s talking on the phone with their producer, his older half-brother Sesshoumaru, since the look on his face is screaming bloody murder.  Kagome is sure that one day soon Sesshoumaru is going to do something stupid and end up as one of the ghosts they’re hunting.  She goes over and takes InuYasha’s hand, running her fingers over his knuckles until they’re no longer white with tension.  The pale-haired man sighs, shakes his head and hangs up with a huff, cutting off the dial tone. 

 

He leans over and gives Kagome a gentle peck on the lips, nothing intense, nothing that should take her breath away (even though it does).  The hunt tonight is looking to be an intense one, and Kagome appreciates the small gesture of affection.  She can’t quite shake the creeping feeling of eyes on her, and Kikyou must be feeling the same if her call to her girlfriend Kagura is any indication.  Kanna hovers, watching and reporting everything they do to Sesshoumaru.   

 

After a quick hug, the couple turns to the rest of the team and they split up the sections of the old hospital, divvying up tasks and electronics and sensors.  They’d spend all night and another day at Onigumo Memorial Hospital, and then be off to process the hours of data – pictures, video, audio, personal experiences, everything to be compiled for and reported to their anonymous client. 

 

But first, they have to get through the night.  Miroku, Sango and Kikyou mutter prayers and protective spells over all of them and their equipment, warding against the malicious presences that Kagome is almost sure they’ll encounter.  With a final check of equipment and an all-clear from Kohaku, the first two teams head into the darkness.  It’s time to hunt some ghosts. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> InuKag Week 2017 Day 5 - AU 
> 
> Seriously, I have so many more pairings and squabbles and headcanons with this I don't even know why. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you did, please leave kudos, a comment or a [ message on my Tumblr! ](https://tinbramblearts.tumblr.com)


End file.
